Final Fantasy VII- Drunken Behavior
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Vincent discovers Yuffie's drunken behavior in a botched attempt to steal his materia. Rated for alcohol use. Please R


Final Fantasy VII- Drunken Behavior  
  
By Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Square does is gold.   
  
Authors note: I observed two people drunk at a party once. I noticed how...different they acted.   
One was agressive, the other was...sentimental. Inspiration comes in the oddest places.  
Also, this is another chance at a lemon fic that slipped right through my fingers. Who knows.   
Maybe I will write a Lemon version. Please R&R or I will start with the MST's!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: Wutai, 2 years after the game  
  
  
Yuffie was beyond bored today. Actually, bored wasn't a close enough word. It was a hot day in   
Wutai. Hot and humid. Oh, she wished something would happen. All she could do was walk around,   
staring at the ground. Well, she was walking, staring at the ground, before she bumped into some dunce  
who had the audacity to be in the way of the great Yuffie Kiseragi.  
"Hey, watch where yer goin'!" She growled as she picked herself up off the ground. She was about to   
spit another crude remark but bit her tongue when she saw who she was chewing out.  
"Oh! ...V..Vincent! What're you doin' in town?" She yelped.  
Vincent Valentine looked down at the smaller person in front of him from behind his scarlet cloaks and   
scarf. "...Just got into town."  
"Well...welcome back...where the hell you been hiding yourself? It's been a year!" Yuffie recounted.  
It had been a year since the two polar opposites had even seen each other. The last time had been at   
the Avalanche beach party in Costa Del Sol where Cloud had gotten drunk and had been convinced by   
Barret and Cid to ask Tifa if she wanted to do it on the beach.  
"I've been traveling." was all Vincent said before turning to continue on his way to the item shop for   
supplies. "I'm not staying long."  
"Like hell ya are. It's been a whole year! We got a lot of catching up to do!" Yuffie started tugging on   
Vincents good arm, where, as a matter of fact, his armlet adorned with materia was.  
"...I'm sure." Vincent pulled his arm back.  
"Oh, c'mon! At least let me invite ya back to my place."  
Vincent arched a brow. Where was she getting at?  
"In a friendly way of course!" Yuffie quickly said to cover any inuendo. "Cause, it's good manners and   
all to invite pals to ones house for tea or something..."  
*That and she wants my materia. Probably try to get me drunk and make off with them.* Vincent thought.  
"So, how 'bout it? Have lunch with me?" Yuffie asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
Vincent sighed and shrugged. "Sure..."  
Yuffie jumped up and 'yay'ed, then literally dragged her golemish war buddy towards her house.  
  
  
The place was a mess as usual. Materia lay everywhere off their respective racks. Weapon magazines   
formed a sort of carpet near the bedroom. Also, the sitting room table was covered with dishes Yuffie had   
meant to wash last week.  
"It's not much, but it's home! You've seen the place, I'm sure." Yuffie chattered as she maneuvered her way   
through the sea of debris.  
"...Charming what you've done with it since then..." Vincent eyes the pair of chocobo-print panties that   
hung from a lampshade.  
"Hey hey hey! Avert those eyes mister!" Yuffie growled when she caught him eyeing the unmentionables.   
"Oh, and what flavor of tea do you like? I got all sorts of junk Red keeps sending me...Like I actually have time   
to drink the crap..."  
"Plain will be fine..." Vincent sighed and folded his arms over his chest. How much longer was this going to   
take? This was supposed to be a stop-and-go. Get the items and head out. But, as Buddha would have it, he had   
to have the bad luck to run into the thief...  
  
"Ooookay! Tea time!" Yuffie said as she sat a tray with two round cups with an ornate teapot on the small table  
in the living room. "Drink up and tell me what's been going on in that snooze you call a life!"  
Vincent filled his cup and sniffed it suspiciously.  
"There's nothing in it. Relax. Not like I really want that armlet..." Yuffie said, sipping from her own cup.  
Vincent shrugged and downed the hole glass, paused a moment and went for a refill.   
*Heh heh...okay, so maybe I put a teeeeny little bit of booze in it.* Yuffie chuckled to herself. *in an hour,   
that armlets mine*  
  
  
By the next hour, the teapot was drained and the two were beyond smashed. Vincent layed on the floor, his   
cloak tossed aside, leaving him in his red longsleeve and slacks, metal plates here and there. Amazingly, there   
was more metal under the cloak than Yuffie had ever expected.  
Yuffie lay in a chair, her head tilted back, staring off into space.  
"Whatcha wanna talk 'bout now Vinnie?" Yuffie slurred.  
Vincent groaned a bit. His first time drunk in his entire life. "I dunno...whatchu wanna talk about?"  
"Ya ever bone Lucrecia...?" Yuffie asked.  
"Wha....?"   
"Ah, c'mon...all guys here...Hic!" Yuffie giggled. "Tell me!"  
"...Nah..."  
"Bah, you're no fun..." She waved her hand at him.  
Vincent shrugged and tried to get up. "I gotta get goin'...Hic! Gotta....be on the road...." He failed and stumbled   
onto the floor. "Okay...after I lay down...then I'll go..."  
Yuffie hopped to her feet and wobbled tipsily over to the Scarlet one, trying to pull him up to his feet. She failed   
miserably and fell on top of him.  
"Yer heavy!" She giggled.  
"And you're drunk..." Vincent said.  
"So're you..." Yuffie poked him on the nose.  
"Not as bad as you..." Vincent said.  
"Yeah, okay you win..." Yuffie sighed and layed her on top of him.  
"...Yuff..."  
"Hmm...?"  
"I can't get up..."  
"Why's that?"  
"You're on me."  
"Yeah..."  
"Can you get off...?"  
"No..."  
"Why not?"  
"Your comfy."  
Vincent sighed. The alcohol was beginning to lose it's effect rather quickly on him.  
"Yuffie...c'mon...I'll help you to bed..."  
"Hmm...too early for a nap..."  
"Not the case...c'mon...up you go..." Vincent said as he eased the little ninja girl into his arms and staggered to his  
feet, wobbling his way to her bedroom.   
He tried to ease her off him onto her bed, but she clung.  
"No..." She whined.  
"C'mon...you need some sleep..." Vincent said.  
"Dun leave me, Vinnie!" She hugged him tight.  
He blinked and sat there on the edge of Yuffies messy bed.  
"Alright...I'll stay here awhile..." He said.  
"Lay down with me..." she said, her face buried into his shoulder.  
Vincent sighed and complied, laying down with her still with her arms wrapped around him.  
Yuffie's drunkiness was affecting her behavior bad...Vincent knew. He knew she was going to get him drunk to   
steal his materia. He had seen people drunk before...different people acted very differently. Yuffie, it seemed, became   
clingy and emotional.  
Well, in any case, he would just have to wait for her to fall asleep...then he could tuck her in and leave.  
That was all he had to do. Yeah...just a matter of time...  
  
"I love you, Vincent..."   
"Huh...?" Vincent opened his eyes and looked down at the delicate dark-brown haired head that was nestled into his chest.  
"I love you..." She whispered into the red longsleeve.  
"Yeah...I love you to, Yuffie..." he said, playing along.  
"Don't leave me...please..."  
"I won't..."  
"Ever?"  
"Never..."  
  
  
At length, she fell asleep. Vincent managed to free himself from her, and slid Yuffie under her covers. As he   
brought the quilt up and tucked her in, he smiled slightly. Probably by tomorrow, she will forget the whole scenario. But...anyway...  
"Goodnight, Yuffie..." he kissed her on the forhead, and took his leave, leaving at least one materia from his armlet for her effort.  
  
Yuffie smiled as she slept.  
She didn't forget.  
  
The end. 


End file.
